


More Than Okay

by hearmerory



Series: Change of Address [15]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Consent is Sexy, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Gay Sex, Gay Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Relationship Negotiation, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Soft Sokka (Avatar), Soft Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) is a good boyfriend, Two very good boys, Young Love, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, but it is good angst, just a little emotional angsty smut to warm your 2021, navigating hard things, obviously there is angst, so light it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmerory/pseuds/hearmerory
Summary: They were doing assignments in their dorm room when Zuko asked the question.“Do you want to have sex with me?”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Change of Address [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928572
Comments: 49
Kudos: 365





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short and sweet smut to brighten up what has been a wild and terrifying week. Found myself in an accidental good mood today and wrote this on my lunch break.
> 
> This isn't essential to the plot of the series or anything, so you can totally skip it if you're not into reading about adorable baby gays having first time explorations with a little angst.
> 
> For those of you who are... here ya go :)

They were doing assignments in their dorm room when Zuko asked the question.

“Do you want to have sex with me?”

Sokka dropped his pen, and it rolled a little across the mattress.

“Huh?” He asked dumbly, staring at his boyfriend from where he was sitting at his little desk, legs curled underneath him on the chair.

“Do you want to have sex with me?” He asked again, a little frown creasing his forehead.

“Where’s this coming from?” Sokka asked, stalling. This was a veritable minefield of potential ways to stick his foot in his mouth.

“We’ve been dating since junior year,” Zuko tapped his pen against his notebook, where he’d been taking notes on Stanislavski.

“Yeah,” Sokka nodded, “that’s true.”

“And... we haven’t had sex.”

“True.”

“Do you... not want to? With me?” Zuko bit his lip and turned away, his pen tapping faster against the desk.

“What? No, of course I want to!” Sokka’s eyes widened, horrified, “but I don’t want us to do that just because we’ve been dating a long time. We should both be ready.”

“Are you ready?”

“I—” Sokka didn’t quite know how to respond to that. Both answers seemed to open up potential for bad things. If he said yes, Zuko might feel like that meant he had to. If he said no, he might think he didn’t want him like that. So Sokka went for honesty. “Yeah, babe, I am. But I don’t want to rush. If you’re not ready, then I have no interest in—”

“I want to,” Zuko cut him off.

Sokka sucked in a breath, and opened his arms, gesturing Zuko over to the bed. Zuko stood up and came to him, sitting down on the edge near his hip.

“Okay,” Sokka said quietly. “Okay, then let’s talk about it.”

Zuko nodded, biting down a little on his lip.

“I want to have sex. With you. But... I don’t think I... I don’t know what to do.”

“That’s okay, we can figure it out,” Sokka brushed his thumb against Zuko’s cheekbone.

“No, I mean... in movies and stuff, they just... know. They kiss each other, and their hands go places automatically. I don’t... I don’t know how to do that. I can’t... read you that well.” He looked disappointed in himself. Like he’d failed at something Sokka had never expected him to do in the first place.

Sokka squeezed his arm gently, trying to let him know it didn’t matter without drawing attention to it.

“Okay,” he said slowly. “What do you want to do to make that feel more comfortable?”

“I...” Zuko blushed a little, the tip of his undamaged ear turning bright red. “I think I’d like you to tell me,” he whispered, “tell me what to do.”

Sokka gulped, and his stomach flipped in concerned eagerness.

“I mean...” he bit his lip, “I got better, right, at saying no if I don’t want something? So you wouldn’t have to worry about me doing something I didn’t want, but then I could just... _be_ , and not have to think or worry about it too much and you could make sure we were doing it right?”

Zuko took a breath, and his eyes stayed fixed on the floor.

Spirits.

Sokka shifted slightly on the bed, squirming a little at the idea that was slowly forming in his head.

“You... you want me to tell you what to do?” He breathed.

“Y-yeah... is that... is that bad?”

“No,” Sokka said firmly. “Spirits _no_ , Zuko, that’s so _hot_.”

Zuko blinked before a little smile edged the corner of his mouth.

“You think?” He whispered.

“Fuck _yeah_ I think,” Sokka leaned forward and landed a quick kiss right under the scar across his cheek. “O-okay,” Sokka closed his eyes for a second, willing away the arousal that was almost overwhelming any semblance of rational thought. “Okay. We can do that. I... I want to do that. That sounds real good.”

“You’re rambling,” Zuko pointed out, the hint of a smile spreading over his face. Sokka chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah I guess I am. Okay. I can do that for you, babe. But... I want to tell you what I’m doing too, yeah? And I want...” he shifted again, clenching and releasing his thighs almost uncomfortably. “I want you to say yes, or no, to everything I say, yeah? So I know you’re okay.”

Zuko nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed out slowly, “yeah, that sounds good.”

“And I think... I should ask you some questions first, alright? About what kind of stuff you want.”

Zuko nodded again, and his teeth pulled at the corner of his lip, pulling a little at the skin.

Sokka steeled himself. There were big questions, first, before they got down into detail. Questions he wished with his entire soul he didn’t have to ask.

“So... I know... that when... when your father... did stuff,” he broke off, hating himself for bringing it up, “he...”

“He put his fingers in me,” Zuko said quietly, looking away to the corner of the room, his hand spasming nervously. Sokka reached out and ran his thumb across Zuko’s knuckles, soothing the movement until it was calmer and fluttery.

“Yeah. So... would you prefer if I didn’t touch you there? Maybe you could go in me, or—”

“No,” Zuko shook his head firmly, and Sokka felt a little of his anxiety dissolve. He really didn’t want to be on the receiving end that night. “No, I’d rather you...” the anxiety returned, ramping up as the unscarred side of Zuko’s face twisted into nervousness.

“We don’t have to do it either way,” Sokka said immediately.

Zuko’s head whipped around to face him, his forehead creased into a frown.

“But... I thought we were gonna have sex?” He said slowly, “someone has to—”

“Nah, dude,” Sokka said quickly, squeezing his hand tight, “that’s so hetero. There’s loads of sex stuff we can do that doesn’t have any penetration.”

“We don’t have to?” Zuko asked quietly, and the little shake in his voice solidified something protective in Sokka’s chest.

“Absolutely not,” he said resolutely. “The straights can keep that for themselves today, we can do whatever we want.”

The relief that lit up his boyfriend’s face was perfection incarnate, and Sokka found himself eagerly slipping into planning mode.

* * *

It took a solid hour of planning and talking before they were lying down in the mega bed they’d made by zip-tying their frames together on their second day of school.

They’d piled up all the pillows and blankets they had against the wall, and Zuko was reclined against them, his hands drumming nervous patters on the mattress.

“Take off your t-shirt for me,” Sokka said quietly, sitting back on his haunches.

Zuko pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it on the floor next to their bed.

“I’m gonna touch your chest, yeah?”

Zuko nodded, and rested his hands at his sides, sinking back into the pillows.

Sokka leaned forward and ran his hands reverently down Zuko’s sides.

He was perfectly muscled, still on the skinny side, but not unhealthily so, not like when they’d first become friends.

He let his hands graze lightly over his rib cage, and his fingers brushed the little lumps and indentations in the bones that spoke of old breaks and fractures that hadn’t quite healed like they were supposed to.

He banished the thought of harsh kicks slamming into the tiny, child version of his boyfriend’s body, and focused on the man in front of him.

Zuko moaned as his thumb grazed over a nipple, and Sokka felt his stomach flip.

“Spirits,” he muttered, “you’re so beautiful.”

Zuko’s eyes screwed closed, and his back arched up towards Sokka’s hands.

Sokka closed his own eyes, his entire body alight with Zuko’s reactions.

“You _are_ ,” he whispered, “so, so fucking beautiful. I could watch you all day. You are just... _everything_.”

Zuko whimpered, and his hands came up to grip around Sokka’s shoulders, his head tipping backwards to expose the long column of his neck.

“Want me to kiss your neck?”

“Y-yeah,” Zuko breathed without opening his eyes.

Sokka bent forward and kissed his throat, leaving a trail of open mouthed sucks along his pale skin.

“I’ve spent hours watching your hands,” he whispered, pulling away a little and taking one of Zuko’s hands from his shoulder, twining their fingers together and pressing down with the perfect pressure he’d found on their very first date at the duck pond. “I love how they move. I love how your fingers are always darting around. I love how expressive they are.”

He landed more kisses across Zuko’s knuckles, and he let out a gasping breath of pleasure as his fingers twitched helplessly in Sokka’s.

He left that hand wrapped up in Zuko’s, and moved the other hand to trace the line of his jaw, pressing his thumb against his mouth for a moment before moving up to the unscarred cheekbone.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered again, “so smart. So _strong_. So _alive_.”

He let his hand drift across to the scar, and his thumb grazed the outer edge.

“Every single part of you,” he leaned forward to whisper into the damaged ear, “is _stunning_.”

Zuko writhed under him for a moment, his hips jutting up into Sokka, and Sokka had to close his eyes and take deep, shuddering breaths to keep from throwing himself across him.

“I love you,” he kissed the scar, right under Zuko’s eye, and he whined, high and needy, and Sokka’s entire body shuddered with sudden, desperate _want_.

“I-I love you too,” the words tore from Zuko’s mouth, his head still tipped back, his cheek flushing and his body shuddering under him.

“I know you do. I know. I _know_.”

“Can I...” Zuko’s eyes screwed shut again, and he cut himself off.

“Anything,” Sokka moaned, “anything you want, you can have.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Sokka gasped, his chest swelling with love and adoration and pride, and he closed the distance between their mouths in one swift movement.

The kiss was hot, and passionate, and seemed to stop time.

Sokka let himself explore every millimeter of Zuko’s mouth, pulling and pushing in perfect symmetry to Zuko’s subconscious movements.

“Spirits,” Sokka whispered, “I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but it must have been something desperately heroic.”

Zuko let out a little huff of laughter into the gap between their lips.

“I must have saved the entire world or something. The Spirits wouldn’t have given you to me for anything less. I fucking _love_ you, Zu.”

“I love you, too,” Zuko whispered.

Sokka moaned, deep in his throat, at the words.

“Spirits,” he whispered, pressing his lips against Zuko’s again, “babe.”

He joined their lips together, and let his hand wander down Zuko’s neck to his chest, gently thumbing at his other nipple and relishing the little moans vibrating against his teeth.

Leaving his other hand entwined with Zuko’s, he slid his palm over the flat plane of Zuko’s stomach, rubbing his thumb in slow circles across his skin as his fingers pressed carefully into his waist. Zuko jolted up into him, mouth opening in blissful surprise, and Sokka groaned heavily into his mouth before pulling away.

“I’m gonna take off my clothes, yeah? That okay?” He felt breathless, looking down on Zuko’s flushed face and pink, slightly swollen lips.

“Yeah,” Zuko panted, “yeah, that’s okay.”

Sokka disentangled his hand from Zuko’s grip and yanked his t-shirt over his head before scrambling back for a second to shuck his pants and boxers, standing to the side of the bed.

Suddenly, he was naked, with nothing left to disguise just how _gone_ he was for this.

He took a moment to memorize every shallow breath Zuko was taking, the way his abdomen tightened and loosened in staccato rhythms.

He waited until Zuko was looking at him, and then leaned over, keeping both feet on the floor, and put his hands on Zuko’s hips.

His hands were big, compared to Zuko’s body. He let his thumbs sink into the little divots of his hipbones, and gasped at the jolt that rippled through the lithe muscles up his abdomen.

“Can I?” He asked, his thumbs rolling under the waistband of his sweats.

“Yes,” Zuko hissed, his teeth pulling at his bottom lip as he craned his neck back, his spine arching a little as Sokka tugged the sweatpants, caressing the outside of his thighs as he pushed the fabric away.

Which left him naked, and Zuko in his deep red boxers, both panting with _want_.

“Can I?” He asked again, moving his hands up to twist his fingers into the elastic of Zuko’s boxers.

Zuko nodded, almost frantically, and Sokka pulled them down too, pushing both items off the side of the bed, out of their way.

“Spirits,” he moaned, in awe. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Zuko, I can’t even tell you. Please? Please, let me show you? Please?”

Zuko whimpered and nodded again, his eyes still closed and his chest rising and falling with each quick, sharp breath.

“I’m gonna... I’m gonna touch you, yeah? Tell me it’s okay, babe, tell me you want me to touch you.”

“Want—” Zuko pulled in a breath as Sokka splayed his hands across his hips again. “Want you to touch me. Please, Sokka!”

His voice went high as his entire body squirmed up against Sokka’s hands, and Sokka lost his breath, biting down hard on his lip to keep from lunging on top of him.

“Yeah, baby,” he whispered, “don’t worry, I’m gonna touch you, it’s okay, don’t worry.”

“Sokka!” Zuko moaned again as Sokka’s hand dropped to trail soft fingers down heated skin.

“Tell me what you need, baby, and I’ll do it. Anything you want. Tell me.”

Sokka heard his voice take on a little edge of authority, and Zuko’s dick twitched towards him. His mouth went dry with anticipation.

“Touch me,” Zuko groaned, his entire body stretching as his head tilted even further back, exposing every inch of skin to Sokka’s touch.

He couldn’t wait another second, and scrambled back onto the bed, straddling Zuko’s thighs. He let his hand wrap around Zuko’s length, massaging carefully with his thumb.

Zuko’s hand lurched up to grip his forearm, nails digging into skin as he shuddered.

“I got you, Zu, I got you,” Sokka intoned, letting his hand glide up and down.

Zuko made another choked off moaning sound as Sokka twisted his hand slightly, and a wave of power and arousal flooded through his entire body.

“Spirits,” he pressed his free hand down on Zuko’s chest, keeping him from thrashing around, and bent over to kiss his neck, sucking gentle marks into the skin as his hand pumped gently up and down.

“Zuko, Zuko, holy shit, you’re so good,” he babbled, squeezing a little and twisting his hand like he usually did for himself.

Zuko’s hands flailed with the praise, a shiver rippling his entire body before he wrapped his arms around Sokka’s neck and pulled him down so he sprawled over Zuko’s chest.

The angle of his wrist became impossible to maintain, and he let go, tugging his arms free and gripping the sides of Zuko’s face.

Zuko whined, high and breathy and needy as the stimulation stopped, and Sokka was hit by an absolute tsunami of adoration.

“Shit, babe, you’re so beautiful,” he whimpered into Zuko’s undamaged ear. He shuffled a little until their bodies were perfectly aligned, “babe, just... move your hips, yeah? Up and down, into me.”

Zuko’s legs tensed with the order, and his hips canted up, seeking the pressure Sokka’s hand had given.

Their bodies crashed together, and Sokka saw stars.

He ground down hard on Zuko’s retreat, pulling his hips in circles as Zuko jerked back up towards him.

Sokka’s entire world narrowed to Zuko’s blown eyes and the feeling of slick friction.

“Doing so good,” he panted, “you’re so fucking good for me, baby, don’t stop, don’t stop, just keep doing that, Spirits you’re doing so good,” he kept up a litany of praise as Zuko’s eyes rolled back into his head and his hips stuttered.

Next second, the joy and the pressure and the sudden warmth across his thighs jolted through his stomach, and he was coming too, his entire body rigid and trembling as the intense sensation swept through him.

“Spirits, Zuko,” Sokka panted right into his ear, going limp on top of him, covering his entire body under his weight. “That... _baby_... that was so...”

He couldn’t even formulate a sentence, his brain completely fuzzy.

“ _Sokka_ ,” Zuko whined, bringing his arms down to wrap tight around his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

“I’m here,” he whispered, “I’m here, not going anywhere, Tui and _La_ , babe, you were so _good_.”

Zuko shuddered, every tiny muscle juddering weakly.

“You’re a fucking _miracle_ , you know that?”

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut again and breathed in a trembling gush of air.

And then Sokka’s heart burst into panicked distress as Zuko let out a sob so desperately different to the peaceful bliss that engulfed Sokka’s brain.

“Shit! Shit, Zuko, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Without even thinking about it, Sokka rolled off him and gathered him up in his arms, pulling him up into his lap so his head rested on his chest.

His entire body was wracked with the force of his next sob, and Sokka felt like bursting into tears too.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he begged, gripping tight around his shoulders as Zuko curled smaller into his lap. “Please, tell me what to do!”

“I— I’m sorry!” Zuko choked on his own tears, digging his fingernails into Sokka’s chest. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what—”

He broke off, and Sokka felt despair stab him harshly in the chest.

Everything had been so perfect.

“Did I hurt you?” He burst out. He had to know, had to find out what was so wrong, had to fix it.

“N-no!” Zuko insisted, burrowing his face deep into Sokka’s chest, “no! No, it was... good. Perfect. I’m sorry, I don’t—”

Sokka had no idea what to say. No idea how to settle him down, except to keep his hug firm and bend his face down to kiss his head, nuzzling a little into his damp hair.

Eventually, the sobbing turned to rough exhales turned to quiet sniffles, and then stopped.

Sokka kept up his little kisses and the pressure around his shoulders, holding him close until he was ready to talk again.

“Sorry,” Zuko rasped, the tension in his limbs lessening slightly as he relaxed into Sokka’s hold.

“It’s okay,” he whispered back, squeezing reassuringly. “Want to tell me what’s happening in here?” He kissed Zuko’s head again.

“I just... that was...” his head flopped a little, so that his face was a little less buried in Sokka’s chest. “It was perfect, Sokka, and I just... I wish...” his voice cracked, and the realization hit Sokka like a hard punch to the gut as his next words came in a whisper. “I just wish he’d never touched me.”

“Oh, Zu, I...” Sokka felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes, “I wish that too.”

Zuko let out a shaky breath, and pulled back, raising his head to kiss Sokka again, gentle and a little salty, his lips dry.

“I wish this was... I wish this had been my first time, you know? I wish—”

Sokka couldn’t let that stand.

“No,” he cut Zuko off, “no, this _was_ your first time. What your father did was _not_ this. It was assault. You didn’t choose for it to happen, so it doesn’t count. _This_ counts. Not that.”

There was a long moment of silence where Sokka hoped desperately that he’d said the right thing. And then Zuko’s mouth crashed back into his, and the kiss was fire, robbing him of breath as it lit up every tiny, worried crevice of his brain.

“Thank you,” Zuko whispered when they broke apart.

“Thank _you_ ,” Sokka whispered back. “I’m... I’m glad this was good. I... I thought it was good too.”

“It was,” Zuko worked his arms out from where they’d been crushed in Sokka’s hold, and wrapped them around Sokka’s back, still curled up in his lap.

Sokka buried his fingers into the sweaty mess of Zuko’s hair, and cupped the back of his skull, holding him close and letting dull fingernails scratch over his scalp.

They sat in silence for a while, breathing each other in, and Sokka studied his face. The jagged line where pale, tear streaked skin met the rough edges of the burn, where no tears had fallen from his ruined eye. The high cut of his cheekbones, almost aristocratic in their elegance. The bright, deep golden brown of his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko whispered, his voice think and rough, “sorry I make everything so hard.”

“No, babe,” Sokka rested his palms against Zuko’s cheeks and stroked his thumbs along differently textured cheekbones. “We’ve had to do some hard stuff. Had to try and fix some hard stuff. But loving you? Loving you has _never_ been hard. It’s the easiest thing I’ve done my entire life.”

“I— I’m _not_ ,” Zuko jerked his face away, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, his words coming out harsh, agonized, distraught, disbelieving.

Sokka’s stomach lurched.

“You fucking _are_ ,” he said firmly, almost anger hitting him like a tidal wave. “You are... Zuko, you are so fucking _easy_ to love.”

Zuko let out a skeptical, damp scoff, still turned away.

Slowly, Sokka reached back up for his face, letting his fingers brush away a tiny stray tear from the unscarred side.

“I swear, Zu. Nothing has ever, ever been easier, or better, or _more_ , than loving you. Even when everything else is hard. I think... I think I’m going to love you forever.”

The weight of that realization blanketed over him, heavy and freeing at the same time.

Zuko’s eyes opened in wonder and shock, boring into Sokka’s like he was searching through his soul.

The seconds passed, and Sokka held his breath, waiting.

Finally, the tension bled out of Zuko’s muscles and he collapsed, boneless, into Sokka’s lap. Sokka wrapped his arms around him, breathing in the scent of his shampoo, feeling his heartbeat settle under his fingers.

“I’m gonna love you forever too,” Zuko whispered.

They held on tight, and didn’t mention the damp splotch on Sokka’s skin from where Zuko’s face was buried into his chest, or the trembling of Sokka’s fingers as they tapped light patterns into Zuko’s ribs.

They held on tight, and didn’t mention that they were both shaky, and exhausted, and needy.

They held on tight, and it was okay. More than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Daww
> 
> So I know I keep saying I'm pretty much at the end of this series. But... I'm currently writing at least 2 more. A Mai centric thing that someone prompted, and a mystery plot twist with Azula, Zuko and Ursa :o
> 
> Feel free to leave more prompts for stuff you'd like to see, I usually end up doing most things people ask for!


End file.
